Graphics processing units (GPUs) are being used for purposes in addition to graphics processing. For example, non-graphics related applications may execute with increased speed by exploiting the massive parallelism of a GPU. This has led to GPUs that provide additional non-graphics related processing functionality and are referred to as general purpose GPUs (GPGPUs). For instance, a GPGPU includes one or more shader cores, and the shader cores are configured to execute applications such as graphics related applications, as well as non-graphics related applications.